Massage Education Kim Taehyung
by Celestaeal
Summary: Begitu Taehyung menyeringai, Jungkook tahu ada yang salah. Pelajaran memijat oleh Kim Taehyung, dokter 28 tahun kepada Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa arsitektur tingkat akhir 24 tahun. M Rated! Taehyung x Jungkook / Vkook / Taekook / BTS
1. Massage

**WARN! M Rated. Saya tidak menanggung akibat jika anda memutuskan membaca fanfic ini lebih lanjut. Jika tidak suka silahkan keluar dari laman ini. Tidak menerima bash karena unsur enaena tidak berfaedah ini hehe. Kritik dan Saran sangat membantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Kim Taehyung keluar usai mandi selepas kerja, dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Jeon Jungkook yang bermain ponsel di kasurnya. Remaja tanggung itu terlihat kecil dengan kaus putih kebesaran dan _baggy pants_ pendek. Keduanya pakaian favorit Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung mendekati Jungkook membuat pemuda yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu tersenyum senang.

"Hyung!" seru Jungkook lengkap dengan gigi kelincinya yang menyembul.

Taehyung mengusak rambutnya gemas dan beralih duduk di samping Jungkook. Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang memainkan piano tiles di smartphonenya.

"Hyung wangi." Komentarnya.

"Tidak main Overwatch?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak, sedang mood main ini."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk tak peduli dan merapatkan diri ke Jungkook, memeluk pinggang dan menumpu kepalanya di bahu Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?"

"Um―bersantai." Jungkook mengedikkan bahu geli saat rambut Taehyung menggelitik lehernya. "Dan mengerjakan maket." Lanjut Jungkook, berusaha berkonsentrasi antara memainkan piano tilesnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Hyung. Geli."

Taehyung mencebik karena Jungkook berusaha menjauh saat Taehyung mendusel ke lehernya. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan meniup-niup telinga Jungkook pelan.

"Geli! Sana!" Jungkook memberontak pelan. Taehyung tak berhenti dan kini menggigiti daun telinga Jungkook membuat Jungkook menggeliat geli.

"YAH―Kalah!"

Jungkook menggeram dan melempar ponselnya asal ke ranjang. Dia menatap Taehyung sengit.

"Kau mengacuhkanku, Kook."

Jungkook memutar mata malas dan menyikut Taehyung menjauh. Kini Jungkook menggeser tubuh menjauh dari Taehyung yang menatapnya tidak rela.

"Jarang-jarang aku tidak dapat shift malam, dan kau mengacuhkanku?" Bela Taehyung.

Jungkook mendengus pelan sebelum beringsut mendekat kembali ke arah Taehyung yang membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Tahu kalau kau akan jarang pulang seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak setuju kau jadi dokter." Gerutu Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh dan kembali mengusak rambut coklat gelap Jungkook pelan. "Itu sudah kewajibanku, Sayang."

Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook lagi dan menciumi pelipisnya.

"Tidak main lagi?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Taehyung hyung akan menggangguku lagi."

Taehyung terkekeh.

"Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu Namjoon hyung." tutur Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Taehyung tertarik.

"Rapmon hyung?"

Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Kekasihnya itu suka sekali memanggil Namjoon dengan Rapmon dibanding nama aslinya.

"Katanya kau akhir-akhir ini sering bertanya tentang tubuh manusia ke Seokjin hyung, hum?" Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya― "Kenapa?" ―kemudian memandang wajah Jungkook dari dekat.

"Ah, beberapa hari yang lalu Jimin mengeluh kalau perut dan pinggangnya sakit, lalu aku bertanya ke Seokjin hyung Jimin kenapa." Kata Jungkook. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung menyamankan posisi pelukan mereka. "Kata Seokjin hyung Jimin tidak boleh sering-sering makan pedas dan dia menyarankan Jimin untuk pijat."

Taehyung mengeryitkan hidung. "Pijat―?"

Jungkook mengerjap bingung. "Kenapa hyung?"

"Tidak apa, hanya teringat sesuatu. Omong-omong, mau kupijat juga?" Untuk sedetik Taehyung menangkap binar menggemaskan dari mata bulat Jungkook.

"Taehyung hyung mau memijatku?" ulang Jungkook.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati aku memijatmu."

Taehyung menyeringai.

…

 **Massage Education Kim Taehyung**

 **VKook Fanfiction – M Rated**

 **© celestaeal**

…

Begitu Taehyung menyeringai, Jungkook tahu ada yang salah.

Jungkook beringsut menjauh dari pelukan Taehyung. Sayangnya, laki-laki itu terlalu cepat bergerak dan kini memerangkap Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Jungkook menggeliat. Taehyung membawanya ke kasur mereka berdua dan Jungkook merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini. Kini Jungkook menyesal. Seharusnya Jungkook tidak secepat itu menyetujui ajakan Taehyung.

Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Dia hendak menyingkap celana pendeknya sebelum Jungkook berteriak. "Tunggu! Hyung bilang akan memijatku kenapa melepas celanaku?"

"Tentu." Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang menahan lengannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu tidak? Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pria yang mengalami impoten―"

"―Apa hubungannya dengan pijat."

"Sabar, Sayang." Taehyung berdecak. "Selain impotensi, ada juga yang mengalami prostatitis. Kau tahu prostatitis apa?"

Jungkook menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Pembengkakan pada kelenjar prostat, Sayang. Dan kau tahu, prostatitis lebih sering terjadi pada remaja. Dan yang lebih ngeri lagi, prostatitis bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba dan boom! menjadi penyakit akut." Taehyung membuat gerakan meledak dengan tangannya membuat Jungkook ikut melebarkan matanya.

"Menakutkan kan, Sayang?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan raut wajah horror.

"Mau tahu gejala prostatitis, Kook?" Taehyung langsung menjawab tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook. "Biasanya mereka merasakan nyeri pada panggul dan sulit buang air kecil." Taehyung menekan panggul Jungkook lembut.

"Bukannya kemarin kau bilang sulit buang air kecil?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook membola horror. "I―Itu karena dehidrasi, hyung. Dehidrasi."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu juga kau bilang panggulmu sakit kan, Sayang?"

Jungkook mencengkeram bahu Taehyung kuat-kuat. "Hy―Hyung, jangan bikin takut!"

"Kalau sudah terkena prostatitis juga harus mengalami pengobatan beberapa minggu. Bisa bahaya kalau kalau tidak segera ditangani." Taehyung menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa tidak ada obatnya?" kata Jungkook, suaranya bergetar.

Taehyung mengeringai kecil.

"Antibiotik dan obat pereda sakit, Sayang."

Jungkook terkesiap kecil, menatap Taehyung yang balas menatapnya dengan raut sedih. "Itu sakit?"

Taehyung menggangguk dengan muka murung. "Prostatmu membengkak dan tentu saja sakit, _Bunny_."

Jungkook menarik nafas khawatir. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat ucapan Taehyung beberapa saat sebelumnya tentang gejala prostatitis. Beberapa hari yang lalu memang dia merasa sakit di panggul, tapi itu karena dirinya yang ceroboh menabrak meja dan soal buang air kecil… itu salah Jungkook sendiri yang dehidrasi―

"Tapi ada langkap pencegahan dini yang setidaknya bisa dilakukan."

Jungkook mengerjap mendengar perkataan Taehyung selanjutnya. "Pencegahan dini?" beonya.

Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyum lebar.

" _Prostate Massage_!"

.

.

.

Jungkook menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

Celana pendek dan dalamannya sudah lepas dan kini dia duduk mengangkang dengan kaki terbuka lebar di hadapan Taehyung. Rasanya Jungkook ingin menceburkan diri di kolam. Dia malu sekali membuka kaki sebegini lebar dengan kondisi telanjang. Tambahkan kondisi lampu yang masih menyala terang di atasnya. Bukan mengurangi rasa malu tapi malah melipatgandakan rasa malu.

"Kau tahu letak prostat, Kook?" celetuk Taehyung.

Jungkook mengintip melalui sela-sela jarinya sebelum menggeleng. Taehyung duduk tepat di antara kedua kakinya dengan tangannya mengusap lube ke seluruh jari panjangnya.

"Prostat ada di bawah kantung kemih, dekat rektum." Taehyung nyengir saat bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook yang masih kekeuh menutupi matanya. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku langsung pakai lube? Sarung tangan latex-ku habis." Lanjutnya. Jungkook mengangguk tak peduli. Dia percaya saja, Taehyung kan dokter. Yang lebih penting sekarang itu mengatasi rasa malunya dulu.

"Prostat ukurannya kecil, mungkin sebesar kacang walnut. Tiap kau ejakulasi maka otot-otot prostat itu yang mendorong keluar cairan semen." Taehyung berkomentar.

Taehyung menyentuh lubang anal Jungkook, membuat gerakan melingkar lambat. Jungkook menggelinjang geli. Secara perlahan Taehyung memasukkan jarinya yang paling panjang―jari tengah.

Jungkook reflek setengah terduduk. Menumpu badannya dengan kedua sikunya. Jungkook berjengit merasakan sensasi aneh dan dingin.

"Rileks, Sayang. Sakit?" Taehyung berujar hati-hati.

"Tidak." Jungkook menggeleng. Jungkook batal kembali tiduran, memilih menumpuk 2 bantal sebagai penumpu. Dia penasaran juga dengan apa yang dilakukan Taehyung. Jemari Taehyung bergerak memasuki rektumnya membuat Jungkook mengerutkan kening.

"Taehyung hyung sudah pernah melakukan _prostate massage_? Hyung terlihat jago." Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam menuntut penjelasan.

"Baru kali ini aku melakukan prakteknya, tapi aku sering membaca caranya." Taehyung nyengir. "Lagipula tentu saja aku jago, lebih dari puluhan kali aku mengklaim lubangmu, Kook." Lanjutnya diakhiri kedipan genit untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook hendak membuka mulut berkomentar, namun sayangnya sedetik kemudian pekikan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Jungkook menggelinjang. Seolah ada seseorang yang menyetrum kabel otaknya membuat Jungkook melengkungkan punggung dengan paha yang reflek mengapit, menjepit Taehyung yang berada di antaranya dan jemari kakinya melengkung.

Jungkook terkesiap dan terduduk tegak.

Yang bodohnya membuat Jungkook kembali terpekik disertai desahan panjang saat jari Taehyung yang dia duduki memilih terlalu dalam masuk rektumnya.

"Kembali tidur, Sayang. Aku tidak bisa bergerak kau terlalu sempit." Taehyung terkekeh geli.

Jungkook mendelik gemas namun tak urung kembali ke posisi setengah tidurannya. "Apa bedanya dengan Hyung yang biasanya fingering?" tuntutnya tak terima.

"Tentu saja ini beda, Sayang. _Prostate Massage_ itu solusi pijat kesehatan prostat pria. Menjaga kesehatan prostat, mencegah penumpukan cairan prostat dan bisa meningkatkan performa seksual juga." Taehyung mengerling. Jarinya ia bengkokkan ke depan ke arah dinding perut. Menyentuh bundalan sebesar walnut. Tangannya ia posisikan menyentuh bagian tengah bundalan dan memberi tekanan lembut di sana.

Jungkook mendesah. Kali ini lebih keras. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan ke bantal merasakan tekanan lembut. Taehyung menyeringai diam-diam. Bagian tengah prostat sangat sensitive dan memijatnya bisa membuat ereksi bahkan ejakulasi sebagai proses alami.

Napas Jungkook memburu dan jantungnya berpacu. Separuh melamun karena kegiatan Taehyung yang tidak berhenti. Sesekali Jungkook berjengit dan bibirnya melepaskan desah 'Agh' kecil yang tidak bisa dia tahan. Kepalanya terasa pening saat Taehyung memberi tekanan tertentu langsung ke prostatnya membuat akal Jungkook hampir lepas.

Jungkook memilih menutup mata dan tangannya mencengkram sprei erat. Tubuhnya terasa oversensitive dan dia bisa merasakan ereksi di penisnya. Jungkook diam-diam merutuk, seluruh badannya menegang. Apalagi nipplenya. Nipple miliknya itu terus-terusan bergesekan dengan kain kausnya saat Jungkook menggelinjang atau menggeliat membuatnya terangsang. Jungkook harap Taehyung tidak menotis dirinya yang separuh terangsang dengan penis mengacung dan nipple mencuat yang pasti tercetak jelas di kaus putihnya.

"Kau terangsang, Kook?" Taehyung kembali terkekeh geli. Jungkook membuka mata memilih menatap Taehyung tajam yang sayangnya terlihat menggairahkan karena sorot matanya berkabut nafsu. Taehyung menjilat bibir.

"Tidak apa. Itu reaksi alami kau mengalami ereksi." Jungkook menangkap binar jahil di mata Taehyung yang membuatnya menarik nafas kesal.

"Ada beberapa cara untuk melakukan _prostate massage_. Yang pertama, secara internal seperti yang kulakukan padamu―" Taehyung dengan sengaja menambahkan jari lagi ke dalam rectum Jungkook dan menekan bundalan saraf Jungkook lembut membuatnya menggelinjang, "―yang kedua, secara eksternal dan yang ketiga dengan bantuan alat bantu." Kata Taehyung datar, dengan nada persis seperti dia menangani pasiennya sendiri.

Jungkook mengerang kecil saat Taehyung mengeluarkan jarinya membuat Jungkook merasa kehilangan sementara Taehyung menatapnya dengan senyum maklum.

"Aku akan memijat dari luar." Tambah Taehyung saat tatapannya beradu pandang dengan Jungkook. Jungkook menggangguk lemah.

Taehyung memegang paha dalam Jungkook sedeikit melebarkannya. "Untuk memijat dari luar, mengurut bagian _perineum_. Kau tahu dibagian mana _perineum_ , Kook?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Pandangannya sayu dan kedua pipi serta pucuk hidungnya merona. Badannya panas luar biasa terbakar gairah.

" _Perineum_ itu bagian kulit antara testis dan rectum."

Ketika Taehyung menyentuh _perineum_ Jungkook. Dia terhentak. Punggungnya melengkung sempurna. Pandangan Taehyung tidak bisa lepas dari mata Jungkook yang tertutup rapat dan bibir bawah yang ia gigit membuat kedua gigi kelincinya terlihat. Jungkook cantik luar biasa dengan keadaan terangsang.

Taehyung memijat dengan bagian depan jari tengahnya. Menggerakkan jemarinya ke depan dan belakang sepanjang area dengan tekanan konstan.

"Enak?" tanyanya.

"E―enak. Enak." Jungkook meracau, suaranya bergetar.

Taehyung menyeringai. "Tahan dulu. Masih ada satu lagi, Sayangku."

Taehyung menjilat bibir. Menahan mati-matian hasratnya untuk menyentuh Jungkook dan mencumbunya. Karena prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah memberi _prostate massage_.

Jungkook kembali mendesah kecewa saat tangan Taehyung berhenti bergerak. Dia membuka mata, menatap Taehyung yang beranjak dari ranjang menuju lemari.

"Mau kemana?" Jungkook memandang dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik dan berair. Entah sejak kapan air matanya keluar karena rangsangan berlebih Kim Taehyung.

"Mengambil alat bantu, _Bunny_." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

" _Aneros Progasm Stimulator_." Taehyung menghadapkan telapak tangannya. Jungkook mengeryit. Benda aneh berbentuk mirip _dildo_ dengan warna hitam.

" _Dildo_?" Raut Jungkook kebingungan.

"Bukan, Manis. Ini alat bantu _prostate massage_ tanpa bantuan tangan." Taehyung tersenyum kotak. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh kening Jungkook dan menyeka poninya yang lepek karena keringat. Kemudian laki-laki itu mengambil lube dan memoleskannya ke permukaan stimulator.

"Rileks, Kook. Tarik napas." Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook, mengelus punggung tangannya. "Masuk ya." Taehyung mengumumkan.

Jungkook tersendat menarik nafas. Lubangnya yang panas terkena dingin lube membuatnya bergidik.

"Sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng seraya tertawa kecil. "Ini kecil, hyung. Tidak sakit sama sekali, beda dengan milikmu."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Kalau milikku bagaimana?" Alisnya naik turun jahil. Jungkook mendengus.

"Rasanya ingin pingsan tiap kau 'masuk'. Untung enak." Taehyung tergelak mendengar ucapan separuh frontal Jungkook. Tangannya bergerak di bagian bawah Jungkook, memposisikan bagian bawah stimulator ke _perineum_ Jungkook.

Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan lubang merah muda Jungkook yang berkedut menggemaskan. Taehyung tidak percaya betapa hebatnya dia menahan nafsu untuk tidak menyerang Jungkook membabi buta saat itu juga. Sedari tadi bagian selatannya terus berdenyut sesak. Tolong salahkan Jungkook dan wajah erotisnya dan tubuh montoknya. Taehyung tidak salah apapun.

"Apa kau merasa akan ejakulasi, Kook?" celetuk Taehyung.

Jungkook yang semula memandangi langit-langit dengan pandangan bengong, melirik Taehyung. "Belum. Kenapa?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan dengan senyum misterius menyebalkan terpatri di wajahnya. Jungkook bergerak gelisah.

" _Aneros Progasm Stimulator_. Alat bantu pijat internal external―"

"―Angh! ―"

"―memijat langsung prostat sekaligus _perineum_. Jangan kaget kalau kau bisa ejakulasi dengan beberapa 'gerakan', Sayang." Taehyung menyeringai. Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan meracau di ranjang. Taehyung menatap lekat kekasihnya yang menggelinjang karena dobel rangsangan. Wajah Jungkook memerah seutuhnya dan matanya basah oleh air mata. Kausnya tersingkap hingga perut, sehingga Taehyung bisa lihat jelas dadanya yang membusung dan perutnya mengempis saat laki-laki itu bernapas tak beraturan.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar cantik seksi sekaligus imut menggemaskan.

"Ta―Taeh―Ah." Jungkook yang semula mencengkram erat seprei membuka kedua tangan meminta pelukan. Taehyung nyengir lebar dan bergeser menyamping. Kemudian, Jungkook meraup bibir Taehyung. Berciuman secara sembrono dengan saliva yang turun mengaliri dagu. Taehyung tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Sebelum mencapai 'puncak'nya Jungkook selalu mencium dan ciumannya selalu berantakan. Akal Jungkook seolah lepas. Dia memagut, mengulum dan menggigiti bibir Taehyung. Pelampiasan hasratnya.

"Tae. Tae. ―Ngh―"

Jungkook mengejang di tempat. Kepala dia benamkan ke bantal dengan leher mendongak. Otot wajahnya mengejang membuatnya reflex mengatupkan mata rapat. Bibirnya terbuka namun tak ada suara yang bisa dikeluarkan. Nafasnya tersengal karena nikmat. Otaknya beku dan Jungkook hampir tak sadarkan diri karena dorongan intens orgasme.

Selama beberapa detik Jungkook menutup mata, menikmati klimaksnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Jungkook membuka kedua mata dan langsung bertatapan dengan Taehyung yang tiduran di sampingnya.

Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap poni Jungkook dan mengecup keningnya lama. "Cantik." katanya. Jungkook berniat protes tapi tubuhnya lemas sekali. Jadi, Jungkook mengabaikannya, berusaha menormalkan nafas tersengalnya. Taehyung mengelus-elus pipi Jungkook lembut. Menikmati wajah cantik merona Jungkook.

"Jangan berhenti." Gumam Jungkook. Pandangan sayu menatap Taehyung. "Tanganmu dingin." Taehyung tidak membalas apapun, tak berhenti mengelus pipi Jungkook. Saat dirasanya nafas Jungkook kembali normal, Taehyung beranjak menjauh.

"Hyung―" Jungkook mencengkeram lengan Taehyung.

"Mau mengambil handuk basah." Taehyung nyengir kemudian mengecup bibir Jungkook cepat.

Taehyung kembali dengan handuk setengah basah, tisu dan satu set pakaian baru. Terkekeh pelan dengan keadaan Jungkook yang masih mengangkang dan stimulator masih tertancap. Taehyung mencabut stimulator menimbulkan bunyi _'pop'_. Jungkook menggeliat kecil.

Taehyung menyeka lelehan sperma di perut Jungkook dan mengusap bagian selatan Jungkook hati-hati. Kemudian dia melepas kaus Jungkook yang sudah basah, membuangnya asal. Mengusap seluruh badan Jungkook hingga bersih dari sperma dan keringat, Taehyung memakaikan kaus hitam bersih. Jungkook sendiri separuh tertidur dengan kepala terantuk-antuk menyender ke bahu Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Ung? Hyung?" Jungkook separuh sadar saat Taehyung memeluknya dan selimut sudah terpasang.

"Ups― _sorry_. Hyung membangunkanmu?" Taehyung berbisik lirih. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook pelan. Membuainya.

"Sudah selesai?" Jungkook memandang bingung Taehyung dengan sayu. Taehyung mengerutkan kening.

"Hyung masih 'keras'." Gumam Jungkook, suaranya parau.

"Ssh, tidurlah." Taehyung memeluk Jungkook lebih erat.

"Tapi―"

Kecupan di pucuk hidung membuat Jungkook bungkam.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Nanti juga hilang sendiri."

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook kembali bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidur saja yuk? Jungkookie lelah kan?" Jungkook merona. Taehyung memanggilnya Jungkookie. Jarang-jarang Taehyung memanggilnya semanis itu kecuali saat bermanja-manja berdua.

Jungkook menelusupkan kepala mendekati Taehyung. Tersenyum malu-malu membuat Taehyung mengecup pipinya menahan gemas.

"Besok Taehyungie hyung bebas melakukan apapun padaku." Celetuk Jungkook tiba-tiba. Taehyung menjauhkan muka keduanya dan menatap Jungkook terkejut.

"Seharian juga boleh." Lanjutnya. Taehyung menahan napas kemudian mengerang kesal. "Besok shiftku penuh, Sayang." Jungkook menggerucutkan bibir tanpa sadar.

"Weekend?" tawar Taehyung. Jungkook masih mengerucutkan bibir. "Ayolah. Kookie. Jeon Jungkookie. Kesayangan Kim Taehyung?"

Jungkook merona. Memilih menelusup ke perpotongan leher Taehyung menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Tapi Hyung harus mentraktirku eskrim." Gumamnya.

Taehyung nyengir lebar. Menciumi pelipis Jungkook sayang. "Tentu, Sayang. Satu box ice cream untukmu." Jungkook menggumam mengucapkan selamat tidur samar-samar. Pelukan Taehyung mengerat dan tangannya menepuki halus punggung Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Tidak sabar menunggu weekend.

Kim Taehyung akan memuaskan diri bermain dengan Jeon Jungkook.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai. Hehehe

Apasih ini? Abal sekali enanya. Iya, saya tahu. Tidak tuntas enanya. Iya, saya tahu. _Save the best for the last, bro. Lol._

Gimana menurut kalian _oneshot_ tidak beraturan ini hahaha. Jangan salahkan saya. Salahkan saja otak saya yang terlalu banyak micin dan taekook.

Gimana menurut kalian?

Sequel? Yay or Nay? Nay.

Review Juseyo…


	2. Sequel

Hai! Happy holiday, fellas!

Hanya mau mengabarkan, kalau sequel sudah publish ^^

 **Terima kasih yang sudah read, review, favorites, follow ;_;**

Aku membaca satu per satu review kalian―kalian terbaik! Super terharu dan bahagia baca review kalian ;_: ― dan ada beberapa yang bertanya emang ini―prostate massage―sungguhan ada.

Jawabannya ada, dan banyak juga yang pijat prostat kayak gini. Well―di Indo aku nggak tau udah ada belum tapi di beberapa tempat di luar sudah ada dan ada 3 cara yang bisa dilakukan, caranya sama kayak yang dilakukan Taehyung ke Jungkook hehe. Dan seperti kata Taehyung, ini solusi pijat kesehatan prostat pria.

Ah ._. sudah segitu saja, selamat membaca yang sequel! Please do review too, love you 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Feel free to chat me!  
[Wattpad : Chinese_wu || Instagram : celestaeal]


End file.
